Just Like My Brother
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: “I’m going to be just like him!” He screamed. “Who?” I pleaded. “My...my brother.” Implied SASUxSAKU


**Just Like My Brother**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto**

"Talking"

TEXT

_Flashback_

**Summary: "I'm going to be just like him!" He screamed. "Who?" I pleaded. "My-my brother." Implied (SASUxSAKU)**

**A/N: This really happened to me. Except the guy said he was being like his father. I will turn what happened to me in a SASUxSAKU thing. Probably not even close to being good, but I wanted to write it down for myself. You know? I added some stuff, but the majority is true. Sasuke is a little OOC, i think...maybe not , but he is my friend in real life, and Naruto is the other, he is pretty much the same though.**

P.S. Sasuke is moving away. Sakura and Naruto know. They are the only 2 people that do.

* * *

**Just Like My Brother**

--

_It's the things we despise the most. Those are the things that we turn into._

_--_

"Sasuke. Walk me home?" I asked sweetly while sitting in Sasuke's room. Naruto was busy on the computer. I looked outside. It was dark. Almost ten-o'clock at night. The stars were out and there few cars on the road. My house was about fifteen minutes away from Sasuke's.

"I don't want to walk home alone. I-I'm afraid of the dark." my cheeks reddened, I could feel them burning.

"Hn." he stood up to leave.

"I'm coming to." Naruto chimed in while exiting what ever it was he was doing on the internet.

"Alright. Thanks guys."

"No problem Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

Naruto raced down the stairs eager to get out and get some fresh air. But that's when the phone rang. Sasuke looked at the caller I.d. and then looked at me. "Its for you."

"Huh?"

"It says Haruno." his voice was cold.

"Oh." I replied confused, then I walked over and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi is Sakura there?" It was my mother.

"Yes mom. Its me."

"Where are you?"

"Sasukes."

"You were suppose to be home an hour ago."

I gasped, "But you said-"

"An hour ago Sakura. I was so worried. I almost called the police! I didn't know where you were!"

"Mom don't…don't call the police." I said sadly. Then I looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at me with a cocked-eyebrow.

"Get home." she hung up.

"I-I have to go." I could feel my eyes filling with tears that threatened to fall.

Sasukes face filled with concern, "Are you okay."

I sniffled, "No." and then I ran towards the door.

"Sakura-chan why are you crying? Teme! What did you do?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a glare, "_I _didn't do anything."

"Naruto. It wasn't Sasuke. It was my mom."

"Oh." Naruto was silent. Because he knew how Sakura's mom could be. "What did she say?"

"Nothing." I lied. "I just have to go home."

"Okay." Naruto waited until Sasuke and I left the house before shutting the door.

I couldn't help it. I started sobbing. Naruto and Sasuke were walking side-by-side to me. I could feel Naruto staring at me. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, quickly I pushed them away. I knew that he didn't do anything wrong, I just didn't want to be touched right now. My pink hair fell onto my face, I stared at the ground. I was embarrassed. I could hear Naruto whisper something to Sasuke. Sasuke disagreed to what ever it was, but Naruto just kept pushing it. But Sasuke still declined. Everything was silent after that. Just the wind.

The silence gave me time to think as we were walking. Sasuke was leaving. He was going to be gone in November. He was leaving, he got a mission offer in another village. I knew what that meant. He was going to forget about all of us. Even though me and Naruto were the only ones that knew of his departure. He would never return to visit like he had promised. But he was always breaking promises. Never keeping the things that he swore he would. I wanted to know how he felt. He could always turn down the offer, he had gotten better ones here. Tsunade had offered him an awesome mission, something that other genin would have killed for. And still he said no. Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Why did he want to leave so badly? We were best friends he was like my brother. Naruto being my crazy brother. And Sasuke my over-protective one. Of course I had a thing for him, but I don't know if he knew about it yet. Yeah, I gave away signals, and Ino or Hinata probably told him. But…I do like him. I don't want him to leave. I want to watch over him. I want to be there for him. He always drinks. He always smokes. How can I help him if he is far away? He promised me one day that he wouldn't do any of that stuff anymore. And after that…he did it again. When I approached him about it, Sasuke just said that he never promised me anything. And that he would do whatever the fuck he wanted. Ever since then he just kept bringing it up, at the most random times. I wanted to talk to him about him leaving, about how I didn't want to let him go. But I have already told him that…many times before. And that didn't even seem to make a difference. I had to do something though…So I was the first one to break the silence.

"I don't want you to go Sasuke."

The tension built as he added more silence.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at me. "I want to go."

"But why? You could get much better missions here! You could stay here. With friends. With people that care about you. With…me." I told him silently. (Naruto was far behind talking to Hinata on Sasuke's cell phone. He couldn't hear us.)

"I just want to go." he looked away from me.

"But why?" my eyes still stung from the tears before.

"…"

"I know its just not the missions. Its something else."

"No. It's not."

I could feel him getting more angry, tone in his voice scared me, but still I kept pushing. "Sasuke…"

"I didn't promise you anything Sakura." he blurted out.

Like I said. He would bring that up at the most random times. I always had the same answer though, "Yes you did." My voice was quiet and insignificant compared to his.

"No I didn't."

Now it was my turn. My emerald eyes stung with fury, with the pain. He could still lie to me. "You told me that you wouldn't drink anymore. That you wouldn't smoke. You promised me! You said that you would try and that after Ino's party you wouldn't do that stuff anymore!"

"No I didn't. **You** said that."

I bit my tongue, he was right. But…we both promised each other, "I know. But you promised before me."

"No. I didn't Sakura. You can't control me."

"Control you?!" My voice got louder, Naruto got even more far behind. "I'm trying to _help _you! You know what I have been through! You know what my life has been like! That's why I promised you! That's why you promised **me**."

Silence. Just the sound of far away engines going off.

"I don't want to talk about it any more Sasuke. It just…It's just going to make me even more upset. So let's just drop it."

Sasuke didn't even look at me. Was he that mad at me? I didn't want to control him. I didn't want to boss him around. I just wanted to help him. Even if he didn't want my help. I shivered, I was only wearing a tank top, and some shorts. It was about sixty-five degrees out. And it was June! Sasuke noticed me shaking.

"Here." he said as he took off his shirt.

I was stunned, his chest was so built. "Huh? What-Sasuke what?" I couldn't even get my sentences out.

"Your cold." he said simply handing me his shirt.

"Yeah but…your going to get cold."

"I'm fine." his onyx eyes gave me a jolt up my spine. He was so handsome.

"Okay." I slipped his shirt on, it didn't fit me. It was falling off on the shoulders, but I didn't complain. It still bothered me though…what he said. I didn't know what to make of it…what I should say. Or at least, what I **should've** said. You know how when you have a conversation with someone? Then the other person says something that just leaves you speechless and then you don't say anything and just completely change the subject? After the awkward silence, you think of everything that you could of said back to the other person, but you didn't because you couldn't think of anything at the time. Well that's how I felt at the moment.

So I just said what was on my mind. "I don't want you to go."

"…"

"I-I need you here."

"Why?" he seemed surprised.

"Because you…you make everything better when I'm upset."

I saw a flash of pink appear on his cheeks he turned away to make sure I didn't notice but I did.

"…"

"And when…your gone. I will have no one else to help me."

"Naruto? Ino? Hinata?" He named off all of our friends.

I shrugged, "Yeah. But still…"

I could tell Sasuke was waiting eagerly for me to finish my sentence, "Still. I won't have _you_."

He looked shocked by my answer. "You can still call me." His voice was so smooth, so dreamy. I almost got lost in it.

I smiled sadly, "It's still not the same."

"What do you want me to do Sakura?" he seemed to becoming more agitated.

"….Turn down the offer." I said meekly.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can."

"….Yeah. But I don't want to!"

"What about me? Sasuke what about all of us?"

"I need to start thinking about my future Sakura. I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"What about us though?" I repeated.

"…."

We were almost to my house. I could see it. We were about a block away.

"Do you know why I smoke? Drink?"

I shook my head, "No." it was the truth.

"Because…I'm turning into him!"

"Who?" curiosity struck me.

"My…my brother."

"Itachi!" I yelled at him, "Sasuke that's no reason to-"

"That's no reason? That's no reason! He killed everyone Sakura! That's why I smoke everyday. That's why every time I think of him I drink. He is the reason!"

"….Don't smoke…Don't drink." I pleaded, I could handle the smoking…just not the drinking.

"I don't want to be like him!"

I squinted my eyes, I gripped his shirt that I wore tightly, "I know!"

"That's why I do it!"

"That makes me feel worthless!" I yelled.

"…"

"Knowing that you have to do that…and you can't come to me."

"…"

"I want to help you."

"I know."

"I want to be there for you."

"I know."

"That's why I don't want you to do those things. That's why I want you to stay."

"…"

We were there. Naruto was really far away now. You could hear him talking to Hinata still, his voice echoed throughout the darkness. I stopped, Sasuke looked at me.

"You don't have to go any farther Sasuke," I said, "My mom will get upset…if she see's you I mean."

"Hn."

I walked up to him, he had a sad, stern look on his face. "Sasuke."

His eyes met mine.

"Your not going to turn into your brother."

He looked away, I grabbed his chin and moved it so his glance would only see me. His eyes stared at me, their beauty burning a hole in me. "Your not. I promise."

"How can you promise that?" His voice was pleading, something that I have never heard before.

"I just can." I hugged him. And he hugged me back something that he had never done before. I had to say something else though, "Sasuke."

"What?" He whispered still holding me in his arms.

"Promise me that you won't smoke...or drink."

He was silent.

"Please?"

"Not tonight." he said silently nuzzling his head in my neck.

"Promise?"

"Not tonight." he repeated. I knew it wasn't much but it was all I had right now.

"Tell Naruto I said goodnight."

"Hn." He said and let go of me to walk away.

I walked to my house slowly. Naruto and Sasuke were almost out of sight now. I inhaled the scent of his shirt, it smelt just like him. I wondered though…did he really think he was going to be like his brother? No. He could never be like that man. Could he?

* * *

**Reviews? Ik it wasn't my best. But eh, whatever. I left some parts out becuase Sasuke would be really OOC, but ask in a review and i will be glad to let you know!  
**


End file.
